In recent years, people have become more concerned about environmental conditions of places for living, working and learning. There are already some environmental parameter measurement systems that can measure environmental indicators such as temperature, humidity, and solid particles. It is desirable to provide environmental parameter measurement systems for automatically correcting environmental measurement data in real time so that people can accurately know about the surrounding environmental conditions.